User talk:BlueFrackle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BlueFrackle page. Multiverses Wiki is a wiki where you can create your own species, planets, and/or technology and help contribute to a virtual universe! Before you start making planets, please make an organism, robot, or piece of technology! Once you're ready to start making planets, please contact a admininistrator! I'm really looking forward to contributing with you, please take a look at my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Holbenilord (Talk) 18:34, September 17, 2011 Welcome! I look forward to working with you to create the ultimate multiverse. You may go ahead and create your own planet and sapient race if you like. If you like, a contest called the Genesis Project is currently operating. Have fun! Pinguinus impennis 18:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) come to chat, i wish to discuss your creations. Yuy168 00:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to snoop on your messages :r Ping's been away a little, but I guess I can answer. To create a new universe, put down your idea under a new heading in Forum: Multiverses. If it receives good feedback, feel free to make it and populate it! HolbenilordTalk 08:11, January 11, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Most Viperians are quite free to use- for example, in Story: Skrapping, me and Styro tried to use as many species as possible. Because people always enjoy seeing their species, it worked :) Same holds for Daemons, Angeli, Typhons, Flesh Thieves, Tantapterans, and almost everything non-sapient. However, it's always good to see what fiction they've been in before, as certain species are written in unique ways. However, some species have exquisitely-planned secrets to be revealed or purposes later in the grander story arc. Most revelations are created individually, so if you for example created a species and had the idea that they are actually another species in disguise put there to win the trust of an enemy, then other people could inwittingly ruin that. You can get by this to an extent by not accepting everything on the wiki as part of your personal canon, or the multiverse in which your fiction and story arcs occur. It seems that around half the sapient beings- or more- on the wiki are directly related to someone's plan, so anything big involving them should be avoided. With little things such as trade or diplomatic relations, a read through the article and a look at their relations with other species pretty much gives you how the relation being considered would work. HolbenilordTalk 08:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) A Centro Story You certainly may! Any species which has entered the area and is on good terms with the local sapients can settle- as long as they can afford the housing. I don't think there's any canon about common languages, but vocal differences mean that translation devices are very common. They're usually pocket-sized, but are not completely reliable. HolbenilordTalk 09:00, January 30, 2012 (UTC) It's audio to audio, with a muffling cone around it. You speak in, it muffles your words and sends out the translated ones- and vice versa HolbenilordTalk 16:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) In the interests of plausibility, it has to go by preprogrammed or download databases. :) HolbenilordTalk 17:11, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Of course! I actually quite enjoy it when people use my creations. By all means, write away. See Salsene Names for well, names. :P Pinguinus impennis 01:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Mine is currently the only list. I don't suppose you could leak any secrets about your story to me? Or should I just wait till it's finished like everyone else? ;) Pinguinus impennis 01:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. The wiki needs more mystery stories. :D Pinguinus impennis 01:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Images I think you should know that users are not allowed to upload images that violate United States copyright law. Unfortunately, the image of Spock on your userpage violates the law, and will have to be removed. Multiverses only allows user-made or public domain photos, and we're working to remove all violating pics from the wiki. Please remove the file from your user page, and me or one of the other admins will delete the file. Thank you. Pinguinus impennis 00:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC)